The Protege
by shadowwolf547
Summary: AU. After saving his town Alan talks to Ben where he tells him what had came of his parents and wish to continue to fight by his side.


**AN:** This story is au. this story is an altered version of Everybody Talks about the Weather. This is also a oneshot that, if I ever get that far, connects to the multi-universe that in the works, which I'm hoping to put up next year.

* * *

 **The Protégé**

 **Heatblast Jr**

There's only one word that has the chance of describing how he felt… terrified. Though, that word could describe everything about his life these days. Learning he's half alien, alerting guys in armour to his home, ending with his parents' death, afraid they would find him and getting into a fight to save his town from an alien invasion. All of that was terrifying.

Before waking up on fire, Alan only heard of alien sightings on the radio, newspapers, TV and the internet, he never actually saw one before. To his town it was like they weren't even real, like they were just one big gimmick.

Now, he has to fight, a kid who never had to throw a punch in his life had to fight, whether to survive or to actually fight, all starting with those knights guy. He hadn't returned home in fear they were waiting for him. Then the cops came in search for him, stumbling onto his powers after he lost control for a moment. Then finally the DNAliens came and mess up the farmland fields, which of course, he got blamed for. It was like the day he discovered his ancestry acted like a beacon for the strange and weird to come right for him.

If it wasn't the fact he was injured and bruised, which stayed when he woke up, he would believe he was going mad. That being said, he would probably need counselling after all this. He was unsure how Ben does it, how he could stay so calm and collected during the fight. If it wasn't for him, Alan doubted he would be sitting on the ground in a ball as he tried to get his breathing in check.

The young African boy turned his head to the side, staring at the older teenage boy with brown hair sporting a green leather jacket. He was currently talking to the girl known as Lucky Girl, a green metal man and the sheriff.

Even now, he seemed unfazed by what just happened, like it was just another day. He didn't seem frightened or worried, he looked a bit tired, but other than that he was fine. He had a smile on his face and chuckle at something Lucky Girl said. Alan wished he could be like that, to smile and laugh like nothing had happened.

He understood why Ben was like this. The young hero had told him a small summary of his life through the previous excitement, like the fact that he's been doing this since he was ten, the Omnitrix, and that he was every one of those alien heroes you'll hear about.

Ben had experience a lot worse at a younger age; he could deal better than most of the populist. Alan couldn't help but admire the older teen, not many could go through what he does, yet he can still smile after it's all done. He wished he could be half the person Ben is.

Sadly he was Alan Albright, the scared, insecure boy who lives alone in a small town in the middle of nowhere where nothing exciting usually happens. "Like I could ever be like Ben." Alan said his head falling to his knees.

Today he was able to get a taste of Ben's life and though the emotional and physical pain it caused, the feeling of saving his friends and town was more than satisfying. The feeling of knowing he made a difference today while helping one of Earth's Greatest Heroes was like a dream come true. A feeling he'd probably never get again.

"Here." Alan head jerked up at the voice, shocked to see Ben hovering above him with a friendly smile, holding down a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Alan took the bottle out of the older brunette's hand, taking a large sip out of it as Ben sat down in front of him.

"How are you doing?" Ben asked, his face and voice sounding and looking concerned.

"Honestly, been better." Ben chuckled at the responsible.

"Yeah, it's been one of those nights." Ben agreed, rubbing his stiff neck. "You did well out there tonight."

"Really?" Alan asked in disbelief, getting a nod from the hero. "You're just saying that." The Pyronite hybrid said, waving the compliment off, looking down.

"I mean it; you wouldn't even know that was your first time." Ben replied encouragingly, giving his arm a quick soft nudged. Alan gave a small smile. "Come on, we'll give you a ride home."

"Ummm… That's not a good idea." Ben raised an eyebrow at the nervous looking boy. The African-American looked like he saw a ghost as his face lost all colour.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ben asked concernedly, the serious, firm look from earlier returning to his face. Alan paused for a moment before sighing.

"My home isn't safe." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper with sorrow dripping off each word. Alan paused again looking down at his legs while he pondered on words to say, thankful Ben was waiting patiently for him to continue.

"You know how I said I woke up one day on fire?"Alan asked, drifting his glance up to Ben who nodded his head. "Well, a month later these guys came to my house. They first seemed normal, friendly, they said they were a part of some church and was doing a survey. My mom… she didn't know who they truly were, what they were there to do."

"What happened Alan?" Ben encouraged, his stomach twisting at what was coming to mind.

"They called themselves the Forever Knights." Ben eyes narrow at the name, instantly telling Alan he didn't need to explain further about the group. "While they were talking, being friendly, they pulled out these weird guns. They said they were doing the world a favour, that they were purifying it. My dad quickly reacted, the two knights were knocked out before they knew what hit them. What we didn't know was that they weren't alone."

"The rest had already surrounded our home, blasting away. We were outnumbered; it was like a hundred-to-one. Dad tried to get their attention to buy me and Mom time, but… by the end, I'm alone in the corn fields." Alan took a deep breath, closing his eyes at the memory, remembering the feeling of dread, hopelessness and how he was useless. "There was nothing I could do."

"I'm so sorry Alan." Ben said, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder, his voice softening in concern. "I promise I will find them. They will be punished for what they've done." That was when Ben wanted to slap himself in the face.

Why did he say that? He wasn't sure. It was a promise he couldn't keep, after all there were hundreds of different factions of Forever Knights all over the world. He could bust every knight's castle and die long before he ever reached the people who were responsible.

"We'll find a place for you where they can't reach you." Ben told him, deciding to work on thinking before speaking later.

"What if I don't want to be safe." That took Ben back, it almost didn't register. He thought he misheard until the young boy looked up intensely at him. "What if I want to fight?"

"Alan…" Ben started a loss for words.

"I want to fight Ben." Alan replied with conviction. "Today I got to do something, I wasn't useless or hopeless and I actually saved lives along with my whole town and I never felt better in my life. Ben please, can I go with you?"

"Alan, you did good today, you're a real powerhouse and have a lot of potential, there's no question about that, but…," Alan was waiting for that word, it seemed to show up frequently lately, which meant he knew what to do.

"Ben please, I want to make sure no one ever feels what I'm feeling right now." Alan eyes softened and yet still burned with passion as Ben gazed down at him. The older brunette was in thought as he looked down, not totally convinced yet. "Please Ben… This is what I want to do."

"Okay."Ben sighed in defeat as the young man formed a bright smile in victory. "I'll give you a chance, but you'll do this my way, you won't complain or ditch training and you'll listen to Lucky Girl and Kevin."

"Kevin? What hero name is that?" Alan couldn't help but ask, breaking the tension.

"Alan."Ben said sternly, getting a sheepish smile in return from the African-American Pyronite hybrid.

"Right, of course." Alan said with a nod, regaining his serious nature. "Thankyou."

"Don't thank me yet, you'll have to get through Tennyson boot camp before I'll let you out in the field." Ben laughed as he got up, Alan following his example. "And it's going me the hardest thing you'll ever do."

"Haha, good one Ben." Alan laughed, stopping a few seconds later as he saw the knowing smile on Ben face. "You are kidding right?"

"Just wait for tomorrow." Ben teased as he started to walk over to the others, leaving Alan behind as the young hero worried what he just got himself into. "Come on Heatblast."

"Heatblast? Is that my code name?" Alan cheered as he ran up to Ben side, forgetting about what happened earlier and what would come tomorrow. He was just thrilled at that moment, the moment he became a part of the team. "That's awesome!"

* * *

 **AN:** Not my best work, I'm the first to admit it. I didn't really know how to do it I just wanted to. I really loved Alan and wished he was apart of Ben team or at least show up more in the series. I promise you my next story won't be so bad. I hope you enjoyed.

I am thinking of doing more if interested.

If you have any question, or any pointers to have made this better please speak. I look forward to your input.


End file.
